The present invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more particularly to a pump for dispensing gravies, sauces, condiments, beverages, and the like.
It is often desirable to dispense a gravy, a sauce, a condiment, a beverage, or the like by way of a simple pump. Both mechanical and electronic devices have been used for such purposes. Such pumps typically dispense fluids that include particulate matter, which causes friction and damage to the piston and the dispenser chamber wall caused by trapped particulates. Furthermore, such pumps, much like most pumps are typically designed to include a seal between piston and the cylinder walls of a dispensing chamber. The trapped particulate matter and the ever present friction tend to also damage such seals. Many such dispensing systems are known. Some of the devices are rather complex and expensive. Some may be difficult to clean and maintain. All suffer from the above shortcomings.